Trussian Constitution
'' Under the Foundation of this Galaxy shall exist law and order under God so that life and prosperity may bring all to him and that the life lived shal be of peace.-'Trussias Founding Government. *'Article 1: GODS law within Trussia is absolute law. ' *Article 2:' T'he government of Trussia at no time will mess with freewill, But will intervene at certain critical points within life to assure with a happier future.' *Article 3: Under the Federal goverment of Trussia is shall maintain an Army, Navy, and Stafighter core.'' *''Article 4: 'Under the Federal government of Trussia it shall have an Emperor who is the absolute leader within all realms of the galaxy. All are under him and only God is above him. The Emperors word is law and shall be held to the highest regard. *'''Article 5: ''Under the laws of Trussia, the emperor is head of the courts and the Senate. '' *''Ariticle 6: 'Under the Laws within the galaxy all shall be put on fair trial when accused and being processed of a crime. *Article 7: '''Unlawful searches and seizures will not be conducted under any situation. As opposed searches and seizures may be conducted under the ruling of a courts with following that of a murder or crime. *''Article 8'': '''All within and under the rule of Trussia, its goverment, and its Emperor are entitled to the same rights, treatment, and care of the government as any within its care. *Article 9: Under Trussian law, all will be given proper health care so to ensure the proper care for the future. *Article 10: Under Trussian Law, all will be given proper food and shelter to show love and care for those who cannot fend for themselves. *Article 11: '''Any letter written or recorded within any reason or manner will be kept within the Trussian Grand library. '' *Article 12: 'Wax shall be used to seal royal letters and documents only to be seen and kept by the royal house. Any within posession of a sacret seal shall be seen as a criminal and tried for treason. *Article 13: '''Under the Law of Trussia the law shall be kept up and adapt under the ruling of the Emperor, the courts, the justices, but the senate may only pass laws already decided to go into effect galaxy wide. *''Article 14: 'Under law, Death may be used as a punishment but under ruling of the Emperor it may be suspeneded. *Article 15: '''Under law and order within Trussia all are to help defend the Galaxy and to this absolute right and responsibility all citizens may maintain weapons and arms in such for the right of defense. *''Article 16: 'Freedom is to be upheld for the Trussian Empire and its citizens. *Article 17: '''The Liberty of the people is gurenteed to it citizens and the security of this shall be aboslute within the borders of Trussian territory. *''Article 18: 'The Imperial House of the Trussian Throne and its members are main heads of government within the Executive, Judicial, and Legislative. From this these heads and the emperor and their words are law of the lands. Therefore under them, they shall choose, allow, and appoint heads within the government when needed or shall let elections be held so that a decision may be made. *Article 19: '''The Trussian view on religion is seen as there is only One Trud God, as many religions may form, many will be false while others shall be true for the wisdom and Glory of God. *''Article 20: 'Tri-Qualm is the Official and only permitted Religion of the Trussian Empire. *Article 21: Alcohol-' and its consumption, sale, and production of any kind or circumstances is forbidden along with any other substance that can cause addiction, health decrease, and mental health instability is illegal.'' *''Article 22: 'The Dragon in both literature and art is forbidden and this creature is never to be seen within public centers. *Article 23: '''The Rights of the people shall not be infringed. *''Article 24: '''Under the Central Government of Trussia it shall retain a Central government with the Emperor as absolute head in addition to that of a Senate serving as the lower house and a '' *Article 25: Elections-'''may be held and freedom withn democracy may be established. As officials either may be elected or appointed depending of local governmenting systems needs or traditions. The terms of how long an official within a certain govermental service may vary but may also be established based on need, preset law, or tradition. On which under certain circunstances this may be changed but only under descion of the Trussian Supreme Court. *''Article 26: Academics-'is guranteed to all citizens within Trussia. All will be taught, to read, write, be educated, and given a proper understanding of the rights and freedoms guranteed to them under the Trussian constitution. *Article 27: Under the example of God, '''Trussia and its people along with its governent shall show Love, care, and unconditional respect in accordance to the laws set in place by God, the government, and the galaxy as a whole. As with the established peremeters as required. *''Article 28: Trussia shall establish a Criminal Justice system based on proper law, investigation tactics and moral standards based on a noble but harsh code of conduct stated by the Emperor and upheld by the Supreme Court. Of which these laws will be taught in universities, primary educational centers/academies, as will as within the government and military.'' *''Article 29: 'Crime of a child will not be toloerated and shall be given a standard sentence of Death. This goes even if the Capitol Punishment is suspended but only can be stopped by a T.S.B Agent, T.I.C Operative "high ranking"- Court Justice, Military Official, Tri-Qualm Minister, or the Emperor himself. This is in cases that evidence was fabricated, misued, or a suspect was framed. In which a long detainment and internal investigation will be undertaken by the T.S.B or T.I.C. In which will be decided by the Trussian Imperial Crown and Supreme Courts. *Article 30': The Trussain Empire has the Rights and Freedom of Press and Speach within reason. As with this media and Freedom of the press may express themselves as they wish. But within their side they must present a respectful and ethical view.'' *''Article 31: Athiesim is illegal and its influence is forbidden, those partaking shall be redeucated.'' *''Article 32: Due to the horrors of the prison purges offenders of great magnitde shall be reeducated under assignment of the Trussian Supreme Court.'' *''Article 33: 'Trussian Supreme Justices shall be given a term in office of life, only unless they have shown corruption shall they be removed from office. *Article 34: '''Mad Scientists have the right own and operate Doomsday Devices. *'''Article 35: '''All living within the Trussian borders will be under the jusrisdiction of the Trussian Government. *''Article 36: All will be safe within their homes, lives, liberty, and property. All Across the territories of the empire.'' *''Article 37: The Government is entitled to protect its people and its territory.'' *''Article 38: It times oe turmoil Trussia will mobilized the 795 strategy.'' *''Article 39: All are equal before the law.'' *''Article 40: No one shall be subjected to torture or cruel treatment.'' *''Article 41: Trussia will use a non intervention policy when needed.'' *''Article 42: Trussians are encourged to practice isolationism in order to protect their personal property.'' *''Article 42: All citizens have right to free movement and residence within the borders of Trussia.'' *''Article 43: The government will not place its own persoanl agenda above the needs of the people.'' *''Article 44: No one shall place his own selfishness above that of others within the galaxy.'' *''Article 45: No one shall place their own greed above that of others within the galaxy.'' *''Article 46: The needs of the many matter as much as the needs of the few.'' *''Article 47: The needs of the few matter as the needs of the many, all will be taken care of and sheltered.'' *''Article 48: Apes as that o the human race are considered agressive and sub sentient. As to this their ability to self govern is restricted and shall not exist within the senate or other levels of government or authority within Trussia.'' *''Article 49: All Citizens have rights to vote wheter it being on a federal or local level of representation.'' *''Article 50: All have right to free thought and Free expression of their own opinions.'' *''Article 51: Trussian citizens all have rights to take part within the government.'' *Article 52: Generational bonds will be maintained and kept as a status quo or changed based on an individuals choice. *Article 53: The Will of the people will help guide the direction of the government. *Article 55: Non Intervention in foreign affairs will be upheld if the issues of outside political of economic influences pose threat to Trussian Internal security. *Article 56: The Trussian Government has the right to arrest and prosecute offenders deemed dangerous to their government and its citizens. *Article: 57: Everyone has the right to peaceful assembly *Article 58: All have the right to property from the basics to the lavish. *Article 59: Citizens have the right to challenge the government and its citizens. *Article 60: Citizens have the right to record within the public domain of any city of deemed location under a specific jurisdiction. *Article 61: All genders are created and shall be treated equally. *Article 62: All have the free choice to work and chocie of employment. *Article 63: All have the right to social and govermental services. *Article 64: The government shall provide services to its people. *Article 65: All have the right to Social Security. *Article 66: Certain circumstances may be used to settle difficult situations. *Article 67: The government will not deface the rights the people. *Article 68: The Government will not put regulations into effect to limit a citizens rights to bare arms. * Article 69: The will be limitations to the governing body. Those elected will have set limits in whic they can be in office or in power. *1: Senators will serve in pairs of two from their poltical represetative groups. *2: Senators will serve two years in office. They may serve two terms. *3: Those elected to the posititon of president or Chancellor will serve in one 3 year term. *4: hose serving in the office of a minister for any government branch will serve 3 years limited to two terrms or a full term of 6 years. *5: A viceroy elected by the assembly will serve two years in office. They are limited by two years in office or two terms taking no longer then 4 years. *6: If a Viceroy is Appointed by the Emperor Himself, they are limited my 2 years in office. They can be releected by the assembly to another 2 year term. *Article 70: Trussia will not infringe the rights of the people to own or operate weapons for sport, hunting, and self defense. Although the people have the right to own military weapons but these weapons cannot be to military specification. The weaposn will be adapted for civvilian use such as sport shooting. *Article 71: With the end of the 700 Years the Trussian Military ands its main branches of the Army, Navy, and Airforce will be organized. *Article 72: Under the section of the Trussian Judicial System, the government will not make any laws hampering the rights, happiness, or safety of its citizens. *Article 73: The Citizens have the right to a direct vote to remove Senators and other governing officials from their posts if they are proven to be corrupt or incapable of doing their political function. *Article 74: The Trussian Emperor has right to declare war and make peace. *Article 75: The Emperor has the right the create procolamations along with the ability to ratify treaties. *Article 76: The Emperor has the right to propose laws. *Article 77: The Senate may propose and vote to create laws under the final signiture of the Emperor himself.